Sanstastic
by Hukysuky
Summary: Okay title kinda sucks, so I may change it, anyway, Amy is a human that hadn't given up on finding Frisk, and winds up in the underground home to the very monster Frisk had encored on her journey. Now she is stuck here, but perhaps it's not as bad, here she has real friends and the company of a few interesting monsters, she ends up being attracted to one of them. Maturecontent to


(And while I know that Frisk isn't suppose to be one gender or another I am just going to go along with them being a she. You guys have your opinions and I have mine, I am not transphobic (?) but I want to give them a gender for a possible story later, within the story, storyception (new word). Besides people like writing characters differently in some story, hence the reason this is fanfiction, I am a fan and I want to write about them, if you have that much of a problem with it insert gender neutral pronouns into your head, or don't read this. Also while Sans is still short he isn't the same size as Frisk, this story takes place in a slightly different pacifist ending where the human souls let Asriel keep them, so he too is living. Toriel and Asgore get back together and are raising Frisk and Asriel, Frisk wanting to stay with the monster instead of breaking the barrier, Undyne for now is living in Snowdin, in the skeleton brother's house, not wanting to live in hotland with Alphys, Frisk now doesn't have the ability to reset since they went off the "written path." So to speak.)

Amy blinked, looking around to find herself in a hole, she remember that she had gone off looking for Frisk, oh how she loved that children like a sister, she was the sweetest little girl, unfortunately she was playing in the backyard one day when she managed to escape to the forest. Sometimes she babysat the little girl about 8 years old for extra money after working early in the morning, the girl was a foster child Amy's neighbor was the person that took care of Frisk, they too seemed to be distraught about their disappearance but the police couldn't look for the girl any longer. Amy had divided to hike up the mountain, she remember that she had told the girl about a story where people disappeared from Mt. Ebott, knowing Frisk she wondered if Frisk would go looking for them, so Amy went up the mountain, wasn't going to stop yet, she was still determined to find her. Long story short she saw a cave and investigated the mouth of the cave, unfortunately she tripped and knocked her head on something, knocking herself out, though she didn't remember falling, however she was down here, perhaps her body rolled down, either way she really should be dead. She felt her head post, okay she did something kinda stupid, but she couldn't give up on Frisk yet, Amy didn't really have anyone either, her parents died about a year ago, she was 20 now, she struggled to move on with life, being shy didn't help with her friend count but Frisk had helped her keep her mind off some things, like being an adult. She looked around and grabbed her backpack, that had also fallen down with her at least, she unzipped it and took out her phone, no signal, but it was alive, she also had brought her charger. Of course it's pretty useless in a forest but she made a habit of taking it everywhere with her, never know when you might need it, she also had some food, water, a brush, a jacket and that was about it, the most dangerous animal in these wood were foxes, possibly deer, and maybe snakes, but other than that nothing that deadly lived here. She looked back up at the ceiling, she could feel herself starting to panic, there was no way back up there, and she didn't really had any friends, she was the kind of person that stayed inside most days, so she was very pale, good thing she made sure she worked out enough not look like a couch potato, she pushed back a locket of her brown hair and stood up. Too fast, she stumbled and steadied herself again, that hit to the head hurt more than she thought it did, and now she could feel how sore her body was, she looked around again and this time she noticed a door, well it was more like an entrance, taking a deep breath she sighed and headed over there.

Sans was in Alphys's lab, he was there just out of curiosity, he was here to drop of some strange anime from Undyne, since she really didn't like going to hotland, not that he blamed her. _she must have felt like a fish out of water here._ He grinned even wider as that thought passed through his head, he had teleported through the door and started to set the DVDs on her table when he noticed something strange, it was Alphys's monitor she first used while watching Frisk, it was now showing a picture of the hole, and this time it was on a woman, a human woman with long brown hair and big blue eyes. Sans blinked he hadn't seen an adult woman, most of the human that fell down before where children and men, and the one that did didn't last very long before the new laws where made, from here he could notice a bump on her head before she disappeared, that's when the monitor switch to the next room.

"Oh hey Sans long time no. . . What are you looking at?" He heard Alphys ask, he had been too busy in watching the monitor that he hadn't heard Alphys show up.

"Ack! It's a human, oh gosh I didn't think one would fall down so soon. T-Toriel asked if I could keep a motion sensor cameras on the hole and ruins so we didn't h-have to keep checking-Sans?" Alphys had run over to the screen explaining it's function, when she looked back at him, he was gone, she blinked before turning her head back to the screen, watching as the skeleton followed behind the human, Alphys sighed, remembering how he got his teleportation ability, his time machine had broke while he had been trying to use it, he nearly died, thankfully she didn't inject determination into him, he nearly died, but he recovered. . . Otherwise, she shivered and sat down in a chair by her desk, watching the monitor to keep her thoughts from straying down to the floor beneath her, taking out her phone to let Toriel know what was going on.

Sans watched her as she made her way through the ruins, observing her if she needed help, and when she came across things that either made her fall down or the spiked bridge he used his magic to keep the floors from falling, you any of the spikes from shooting up. Finally she reached the small house to the ruins, the woman sighed as she walked up to it, the house itself looked dusty and forgotten, and he had the feeling this woman thought the same as she knocked, waiting for a bit before looking around through a window. He teleported inside, having fun not being seen, before he opened the door and disappeared behind the dead tree, he watched as she jumped before walking back to the door, cautiously.

"H-hello." He heard her say, he liked the sound of her voice, soft and slightly high in pitch, he shook his head, as of late he had been feeling kind of horny, and this woman had a voice he already loved. The woman grabbed a branch that had been moved closer to the house before she went inside, using it as a walking stick, but he suspected that it had a duel purpose though as she entered, he noticed that she shivered, Sans was more immune to cold, he had been living in Snowdin for a while. He moved back inside, popping into the locked up room, which was empty save for a covered up couch, it was white room, colorless and dark, Sans sat against the door as he listened to the woman explore the house. He checked his watch, wanting to make sure she didn't sleep for at least an hour, and it had been, he had read that in a book once, or maybe it wasn't true but he didn't want her to die, though he hoped that she didn't have a strange ability to reset, though he didn't think so, he heard the door knob jingle as the woman tried opening it, his eye glowed a blue fire, making sure she couldn't get in even if she tried.

"Oh it's locked." She said as Sans listened to her walk away, he released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, he debated whether or not he should introduce himself now, but he wanted to see what she would do next, perhaps it was weird that he stalked human, but it gave him a kind of thrill, the kind of predator and prey thrill, he wasn't going to hurt her, but still he liked scaring people sometime. Maybe he would introduce him in the same spot he introduced Frisk, some it only seemed right, he also wanted to get a read on the human, he closed his burning left lid, trying to douce the fire in it, that's when his phone buzzed, he looked at it, it was a text.

Toriel: Sans is the human alright? Do I need to go help?

Sans: no i got it, don't worry the kid is safe, i'll make sure of it.

Toriel: Well okay, call me if you need me, thanks Sans ]:)

He put his phone away and teleported into the kitchen, he could feel her presence in the house, knowing she had disappeared into Frisk's room, he went to the fridge, opening it, he grabbed a bottle of ketchup and squirted some into his mouth, closing the fridge he took some chips out of the cupboard and a cup, walked to the door the human was in and placed the down, making sure human would be able to eat something, and the sinks worked here still, he moved back into the locked room and sat there, listening to the silences before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
